chromosomus_addendumfandomcom-20200215-history
The Trash Chronicles Vol. 2: Fate of the Czechoslovakian Imperial Navy
Overview The Trash Chronicles Vol 2: Fate of the Czechoslovakian Imperial Navy is the sixth episode of season one in Cinematic Memes Multiverse, the eighteenth overall upload to Cinematic Memes Incorporated, and the second installment of The Trash Chronicles Trilogy. Volume 2 obviously begins where volume 1 left off, Trash befriending Breadmold and being taught by Bush Jackson. The episode heavily deals with conflict between the Czechoslovakian Imperial Navy, Director Jigsaw, and The Resistance. Plot This episode takes place six months after Volume 1 and in that time, Trash has learned many skills from Bush Jackson. The scene opens with Director Jigsaw meeting with the Imperial Navy leader, Mark Zuckerberg, to discuss the threat of Trash and The Resistance. Jigsaw states that he and his men found his hidden base but it was stripped clean and they do not know where Trash went. Trash was, however, discovered very recently because of a tracking chip in one of the Quadrupeds that Trash and possibly Bush Jackson stole. Mark Zuckerberg wants them to be brought to him alive and asks Jigsaw not to let him down. After the transmission cuts, Stalin asks if it is safe to come out yet. Jigsaw allows him to enter. Stalin does not want the public to know of his current living status. They have business to discuss involving Bush Jackson working with The Resistance. Stalin also informs the Director that the magical hermit Breadmold is also working to help with The resistance and they are the CIN’s biggest threat. Jigsaw upset that he is not respected as much as he should be and Stalin says he can be stronger than that. Stalin says that he can be trusted because he is “the real Man of Steel”. Jigsaw says, “Enough of this ‘Communist Mumbo-Jumbo’” and states that he soon has a meeting with Quantum Johnson and that Stalin should attend. Meanwhile on the other side of the multiverse in Land of the Dead, Zula the Voodoo God is released from his time warp by ‘Auntie’ Xika. She states that the world needs Zula because the Rice Fields have fallen and Realms 7 and 8 are under attack. Zula must meet up with Trash at some point to help aid the situation. Back at the Rice Fields, The Resistance leaders gather their forces at a top secret location known as “Bar \ Eatery”. Trash and Bush walk through the door to the Bar \ Eatery and hear disorderly sounds and yelling by the other members meeting up. Once Trash and Jackson walk into the building, it suddenly grows quiet as the two figures introduce themselves. Only two members step up for Trash and Bush, Brasshound and Flish. Brasshound brags about how he is a legendary bounty hunter and Flish introduces himself by doing and abundance of aerobic exercises followed by an indefatigable “Flish”. Bush asks if anyone else would like to take part in this crusade, all of a sudden, Breadmold appears. Trash excited and eager of the presence of Breadmold. Breadmold states how he discovered another Vial of Memes but Trash keeps cutting him off with his statements of Bush and the Quadruped. Breadmold then sits down. Trash asks what their group should be called and Flish exclaims that they should be called The Super Six… Even though there are only five of them. Trash then decides that they’ll find a sixth member. Looking around the room, Trash points out Scuba Man who is currently pouring hot coffee down his snorkel, launches it out like an FIM-92 Stinger missile, and yells “COFFEE HOT”. Bush agrees to letting Scuba Man be the sixth member and asks what the worse that can happen is. The camera then cuts back to Scuba Man re enacting his flashbacks from the war. Unknowing to Breadmold or any of The Resistance members, Quantum Johnson is inside the Bar \ Eatery as a spy and gives Jigsaw the go to attack. Jigsaw announces saying that if Trash comes out, his friends will be unharmed. Bush immediately opens the door with an insulting monologue about how Jigsaw is a pathetic excuse for a chef. It cuts back to Breadmold and Trash, now sitting. Breadmold explains how he can’t trust anyone and needs to find a way to get rid of him. Breadmold has an idea of using the vial of memes, but suddenly a gun is pointed at Breadmold. It’s Quantum Johnson stating how the fate of his friends are in his hands and begins rambling on. Unknowingly, Trash walks beside him and shoots Quantum Johnson in the head. It cuts back to Jigsaw threatening to turn the establishment to dust. Trash says they’re coming out and a montage of Brasshound, Scubaman, Flish, Bush Jackson, Trash, and Breadmold exiting the Bar \ Eatery begins. Jigsaw says he brought an army expecting more. He describes the ‘Super Six’ and explains how they don’t really make sense. Trash and Bush run along the side of the building, shooting at CIN soldiers. The video goes to the next scene displaying a puddle of water. Scuba Man can be seen hopping towards and diving in this water. Jigsaw then sneaks beside him and covers the breathing tube of the snorkel with his hand. Scuba Man begins to suffocate and cry is suffering as Bush shouts at him to just take off the snorkel to survive. Scuba Man ignores Bush and slowly suffocates and dies. After Scuba Man dies, Bush shoots at Jigsaw who attacks back with the Quadruped and is left dead. The video cuts to Brasshound and Trash who are killing CIN soldiers and asking where Flish is. He is then shown running up the road in distress from the gunshots. Breadmold uses magic on a few CIN soldiers until one sneaks from behind and handcuffs him. Jigsaw approaches Trash with the Quadruped and shoots it at Trash. Everything becomes nuclear fallout and Zula appears from where Trash once was. Breadmold notices Zula’s appearance. Zula uses magic against the Quadruped and their rays both deflect each other, showing how powerful a Quadruped really is. The Quadruped then beats Zula and he vanishes. Zula appears behind Jigsaw and throws him to the ground. Trash says The Director has lost and Jigsaw back talks him with claims stating he will bathe in the blood of any resistance fight that opposes his rule. The two then duel and it ends with Trash pushing Jigsaw to the ground but Trash hesitates before he could kill him and Jigsaw runs off. Trash then thanks Zula who is nowhere to be found. He then notices Bush, lying on the ground- helpless. Trash begins to cry and Bush wakes up and calls Trash a fruit. Bush claims to never leave the tent without a vest. Trash informs him that Breadmold has been captured by the Imperial Navy. Bush says that tomorrow they will celebrate the victory of this battle. Bush is glad to call Trash his friend. This resolves Trash’s conflict stated in Trash Chronicles Vol. 1 about how every person Trash meets casts him aside or dies. Meanwhile at CIN Headquarters, Jigsaw talks to Mark Zuckerberg about the loss of the battle. Mark is upset that Director killed Bush Jackson and defied the orders of his leader. Mark wants the Director to step down as leader of The Czechoslovakian Imperial Navy. Jigsaw says he is not happy anymore and initiates a blast towards Mark Zuckerberg. Mark says he is going to kill him, or even worse, fire him. Jigsaw says that actually he is fired. Jigsaw fires The Death Star’s Superlaser at Mark and he blows up, crowning Jigsaw as leader of the Imperial Navy. In the Land of the Dead, Xika senses that someone is there. Zula appears from the trees. Zula informs Xika that the deed is done but Breadmold was captured. Stalin suddenly approaches and is noticed by Zula. Xika explains that Zula was released from the time warp because he was needed. Breadmold is a part of the council which is why he will not be allowed to be executed tomorrow. Stalin explains the inside details of the CIN. He promises Xika not to lets them know they exist. Shadow Trash enters Jigsaw’s residence where he is sleeping and sneaks upstairs. And enters the room. The lights go out and it shows next Shadow Trash choking Jigsaw and Jigsaw pathetically trying to fight back. Shadow Trash tries suffocating him but gives up and just shoots his face and kills him. A title appears saying “To be Concluded” and the credits begin to play. Cast Xander as Trash Ashton as Bush Jackson Isaiah as Director Jigsaw Ashton as Breadmold Xander as Zula the Voodoo God Xander as Joseph Stalin Olivia as Xika Text-to-Speech as Mark Zuckerberg Lucas as Brasshound Xander as Flish Ashton as Quantum Johnson Ashton as Scuba Man Xander as Shadow Trash Lucas as the C.I.N. Soldiers Release ‘''The Trash Chronicles Vol 2: Fate of the Czechoslovakian Imperial Navy''’ was uploaded to YouTube on October 13, 2017 and as of October 2017, it had 24 views.